1996
Declarado Año Internacional para la Erradicación de la Pobreza por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos *4 de enero - Científicos del CERN anuncian haber obtenido nueve antiátomos de hidrógeno, el primer logro en la obtención de antimateria. *5 de enero - Los servicios secretos israelíes asesinan a Yahya Ayyash, activista de Hamas. *7 de enero: **El conservador Alvaro Arzú, del Partido Avanzada Nacional, es elegido nuevo presidente de Guatemala. **Se llevan a la orca Keiko, principal atracción del parque de diversiones Reino Aventura de la ciudad de México, al Oregon Coast Aquarium. Keiko fue la principal atracción del parque durante varios años; su traslado se debió a la búsqueda de mejores condiciones de vida para la orca, y fue el primer paso previo a su liberación en Mar del Norte. *8 de enero - Unicef exige a China explicaciones urgentes por la muerte de miles de niños en orfanatos. *14 de enero - Jorge Sampaio es elegido presidente de Portugal. *15 de enero - Mario Vargas Llosa toma posesión del sillón "L" de la Real Academia Española de la Lengua. *17 de enero - España: ETA secuestra al funcionario de prisiones, José Antonio Ortega Lara. *20 de enero - Yasser Arafat es elegido presidente de la Autoridad Palestina. *22 de enero - África: Tanzania cierra su frontera con Burundi e impide la entrada de 17.000 refugiados ruandeses. *26 de enero - España: El Congreso de los Diputados español concedió la nacionalidad a los brigadistas internacionales, cumpliendo así la promesa realizada por Juan Negrín cuando estos abandonaron España. *29 de enero - Francia: El presidente Jacques Chirac anuncia un "fin definitivo" de las pruebas nucleares. *30 de enero - Yuji Hyakutake descubre el cometa C/1996 B2, ahora llamado Cometa Hyakutake en honor a su descubridor. Fue el más brillante del año, y uno de los que pasó más cerca de La Tierra. *6 de febrero - Un Boeing 757 de las aerolíneas turcas se estrella en el Océano Atlántico, frente a las costas de la República Dominicana. Mueren 189 personas. *9 de febrero - En Darmstadt, Alemania el GSI descubre el átomo del elemento Ununbio. * Segunda Visita Pastoral del Papa Juan Pablo II a Venezuela *10 de febrero - El superordenador Deep Blue de IBM vence por primera vez a Garry Kasparov. *14 de febrero - ETA asesina al profesor Francisco Tomás y Valiente, descerrajándole tres tiros en su despacho de la Facultad de Derecho de la Universidad Autónoma de Madrid. *3 de marzo - El Partido Popular, encabezado por José María Aznar, gana por un estrecho margen las elecciones generales. *4 de marzo - En Buenos Aires empieza Canal 26. *7 de marzo - Palestina: Se constituye el primer Parlamento elegido democráticamente. *11 de marzo - en Australia, John Howard se convirtió en primer ministro. *15 de marzo - Teodoro Obiang, presidente de Guinea Ecuatorial, es investido Jefe de Estado. *25 de marzo - El Comité Veterinario de la Unión Europea prohíbe las exportaciones de vacuno británico y sus productos derivados, a causa de la enfermedad de las "vacas locas" (Encefalopatía espongiforme bovina). *28 de marzo - La Universidad Complutense de Madrid cierra los institutos de estudios internacionales creados por Gustavo Villapalos. *2 de abril - Lech Wałęsa, ex presidente de Polonia, reingresa como electricista en los astilleros de Gdansk, luego de su derrota en las elecciones. *6 de abril - Se inaugura el Teatro Independiente El Galpón de las Artes, en la ciudad de Mar del Plata, Argentina. *24 de abril: **El Consejo Nacional Palestino aprueba por mayoría la modificación de los artículos de la Constitución que incitaban la destrucción de Israel. **En Roma, el Papa Juan Pablo II declara beatos al laico y montañista italiano Pier Giorgio Frassati y a Santa Gianna Beretta Molla, laica italiana, defensora del derecho a la vida. *5 de mayo: **José María Aznar se convierte en el 4º presidente del gobierno español en democracia, sustituyendo a Felipe González, interrumpiendo por ocho años los, hasta entonces, casi 14 años de hegemonía socialista. **Apertura, en Taba, de la tercera y última fase del proceso de paz entre Israel y la OLP. *8 de mayo - Se celebra la XLI Edición de Eurovisión en la ciudad noruega de Oslo. La representante irlandesa, Eimear Quinn, alcanza la victoria con el tema ''"The Voice". *17 de mayo Alicia Machado representante de Venezuela gana la cuarta corona de Miss Universo *16 de junio: *El escritor español Antonio Muñoz Molina ingresa en la Real Academia de la Lengua Española. Con 40 años es el académico más joven de la institución. *El ejército de liberación de Kosovo presenta su gobierno provisional en Pristina y se niega a entregar las armas a la OTAN. *16 de julio - El vuelo 800 de la Trans World Airlines estalla sobre el Océano Atlántico cerca de Long Island; mueren todos sus ocupantes. *6 de agosto - El famoso grupo musical The Ramones se disuelve después de su ultimo recital en The Palace, Los Ángeles. *7 de agosto - España: Una avalancha de agua y barro arrasa el camping Virgen de las Nieves de Biescas en Huesca; mueren 22 personas y otras cien resultan heridas. *11 de agosto - Primer implante de un corazón artificial en España. *30 de agosto: **Colombia: Más de 30 muertos en la peor ofensiva de los insurgentes colombianos. **A los 80 años de edad, fallece el ex Comandante en Jefe de la Armada de Chile, el Almirante José Toribio Merino. *3 de septiembre - Estados Unidos lanza dos ataques con 44 misiles contra objetivos militares en Iraq. *9 de septiembre - Croacia y Yugoslavia establecen relaciones diplomáticas completas tras cinco años de guerra. *27 de septiembre - Afganistán: los Talibanes toman Kabul. *2 de octubre - un Boeing 757-200 de AeroPerú que volaba a Chile se estrella en el Océano Pacífico; mueren 70 ocupantes. (véase Vuelo 603 de Aeroperú) *13 de octubre - Se estrena en Lima el Nazareno Móvil, un vehículo acondicionado para llevar las Sagradas Andas del Señor de los Milagros en procesiones extraordinarias a otros distritos capitalinos. *31 de octubre - Philips hizo publico que dejaba la fabricación del formato DCC (Digital Compact Cassette), aunque mantendría el suministro de cintas y el servicio técnico del mismo para los usuarios hasta 2006. Este formato había sido lanzado al mercado tan sólo 4 años antes, en 1992. *5 de noviembre - Estados Unidos: Bill Clinton es reelegido presidente. *6 de noviembre - Croacia: entrada en la comunidad europea. *12 de noviembre - Un Boeing 747 de la Saudi Arabian Airlines y un Ilyushin Il-76 de carga kazajo colisionan en pleno vuelo cerca de Nueva Delhi provocando la muerte de 349 pasajeros. *23 de noviembre - Un Boeing 767 secuestrado por unos hombres armados con cuchillos se estrella en el Océano Indico tras habérsele agotado el combustible en pleno vuelo;mueren 123 ocupantes (entre ellos los secuestradores del avión) y sobreviven 52 personas. (Véase vuelo 961 de Ethiopian Airlines) *30 de noviembre - Albania: Primer partido internacional de la selección de fútbol de Bosnia-Herzegovina. *17 de diciembre - Perú: Un comando del MRTA, toma la Embajada de Japón en Lima, donde se realizaba una fiesta, tomando como rehenes a más de 600 personas. *29 de diciembre - Se firma la Paz, firme y duradera, entre la URNG (insurgentes) y el Gobierno, en Guatemala después de 36 años de luchas internas. *30 de diciembre - Se utiliza por primera vez públicamente el término Nueva Economía en la Revista BusinessWeek en el informe de Michael J. Mandel denominado "El triunfo de la Nueva Economía". Nacimientos 21 de marzo: Franco Bogado Fey Fallecimientos *4 de enero: Ramón Vinay, cantante de ópera chileno. *5 de enero: Yahya Ayyash, terrorista palestino (n. 1966). *8 de enero: François Mitterrand, político francés, presidente de Francia (1981–1995). *8 de enero: Carmen Conde, escritora española. *10 de enero: Juan González Moreno, escultor español. *11 de enero: Tato Bores, humorista político argentino. *19 de enero: Joaquín Pareja - Obregón, rejoneador español. *5 de febrero: Gianandrea Gavazzeni, director de orquesta italiano. *9 de febrero: Adolf Galland, militar alemán. *13 de febrero: Martin Balsam, actor estadounidense. *3 de marzo: Marguerite Duras, escritora y directora de cine francesa. (n. 1914)... 81 años. *13 de marzo: Lucio Fulci, cineasta italiano. *17 de marzo: René Clément, director de cine francés. *18 de marzo: Odysseas Elytis, poeta griego, premio Nobel de Literatura en 1979. *18 de marzo: Enrique Jordá, director de orquesta español. *31 de marzo: Dario Bellezza, poeta, escritor y autor teatral italiano. *4 de abril: Marguerite Duras, novelista, escritora y guionista de cine francesa. *18 de abril: Manuel López-Villaseñor, pintor español. *2 de mayo: María Luisa Ponte, actriz española. *25 de mayo: Brad Nowell, rockero, Sublime. *26 de mayo: Gerardo Rueda, pintor abstracto español. *6 de junio: George D. Snell, científico estadounidense, Premio Nobel de Medicina o Fisiología. *6 de junio: José María Valverde, poeta, ensayista e historiador español. *15 de junio: Ella Fitzgerald, cantante de jazz estadounidense. *17 de julio: Chas Chandler, componente de la banda "The Animals" y productor musical *24 de julio: Nacho Martínez, actor español. (n. 1952) *1 de agosto: Tadeus Reichstein, suizo, Premio Nobel de Fisiología o Medicina en 1950. *7 de setiembre: Gilda (cantante), cantante argentina. *13 de septiembre: Tupac Shakur, rapero estadounidense. *17 de septiembre: Teodoro "Lolo" Fernández, futbolista peruano, máximo ídolo de Universitario de Deportes. *20 de septiembre: Paul Erdős, matemático húngaro. *12 de octubre: René Lacoste, jugador de tenis y empresario francés. *10 de noviembre: Yafeu Fula , rapero estadounidense. *21 de noviembre: Abdus Salam, físico pakistaní. *7 de diciembre: José Donoso, escritor chileno. *9 de diciembre: Alain Poher, político francés. *12 de diciembre: Emeterio Cerro, poeta y dramaturgo argentino. *19 de diciembre: Marcello Mastroianni, actor italiano. *20 de diciembre: Carl Sagan, astrónomo estadounidense. Arte y literatura *6 de enero - Pedro Maestre obtiene el premio Nadal por Matando dinosaurios con tirachinas. *Arturo Pérez-Reverte - El capitán Alatriste, primera entrega de la serie de Las aventuras del capitán Alatriste. *Miguel Argaya publica Entre lo espontáneo y lo difícil. *Luis Sepúlveda publica Historia de una gaviota y del gato que le enseñó a volar Ciencia y tecnología *31 de octubre - Philips hizo publico que dejaba la fabricación del formato DCC (Digital Compact Cassette), aunque mantendría el suministro de cintas y el servicio técnico del mismo para los usuarios hasta 2006. Este formato había sido lanzado al mercado tan sólo 4 años antes, en 1992. Astronáutica *21 de agosto: lanzamiento del satélite estadounidense de observación auroral FAST. *7 de noviembre - Lanzamiento de la sonda a Marte Mars Global Surveyor. *4 de diciembre - Lanzamiento de la sonda Mars Pathfinder a Marte. Biología *6 de agosto - La NASA anuncia que el meteorito ALH 84001 se cree que originario de Marte contiene evidencia de formas primitivas de vida. Medicina *Se logra introducir ADN en el genoma del parásito de la malaria *Se identifica el gen de la epilepsia mioclónica *Se descubre las células precusoras de los mastocitos *Con una técnica nueva se analiza la proteína humana clave en la unión del VIH con los linfocitos CD4 Química *9 de febrero - Es descubierto el átomo del elemento 112, Ununbio, en las instalaciones del GSI en Darmstadt, Alemania. Consolas y VideoJuegos *Nintendo cesa oficialmente en la fabricación de su consola NES *Nintendo saca a la venta sus nuevas consolas la Game Boy Pocket y la Nintendo 64 Deporte Automovilismo *Damon Hill se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1 tras vencer en el Gran Premio de Japón en Suzuka. Baloncesto *'Liga ACB': El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón. Balonmano *El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa de Europa de Balonmano. *El TBV Lemgo se proclama campeón de la Recopa de Europa de Balonmano. Deportes en General *Se celebran los Juegos Olímpicos de 1996 en Atlanta (Estados Unidos) Fútbol *'Eurocopa': Alemania campeona de la Eurocopa 1996 disputada en Inglaterra tras vencer a la Republica Checa en la Final. *'Balón de Oro': El alemán Matthias Sammer, del Borussia Dortmund, es designado mejor futbolista del Mundo del año por la revista France Football. *'Copa Libertadores de América': River Plate de Argentina, se proclama campeón por segunda vez de la copa más prestigiosa de America, derrotando al conjunto colombiano America de Cali, con dos tantos de Hernán Crespo, en el partido de vuelta en el estadio "Monumental". *'Primera División de Chile': Colo-Colo se proclama campeón del torneo oficial de primera division. *'Fútbol Profesional Colombiano': Deportivo Cali (6ª vez). *'Liga Mexicana': Segundo campeonato del Necaxa. Inician los torneos cortos con el Torneo de Invierno 1996, donde queda campeón Santos Laguna. *'Liga Peruana': Sporting Cristal, campeón por décimo tercera vez. Primera vez que logra un tricampeonato (1994-1995-'1996'). *'Liga española de fútbol': El Atlético de Madrid gana la Liga Española. *'Copa del Rey de fútbol': El Atlético de Madrid gana la Copa del Rey. Rugby *'Campeonato central de rugby chileno': Universidad Católica campeón. Tenis *Wimbledon: Hombres: Richard Krajicek a MaliVai Washington. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. *Roland Garros: Hombres: Yevgeny Kafelnikov a Michael Stich. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. *US Open: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Michael Chang. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Monica Seles. *Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Boris Becker a Michael Chang. Mujeres: Monica Seles a Anke Huber. Cine Estrenos * 23 de febrero - Trainspotting de Danny Boyle. * 8 de marzo - Fargo de Joel Coen. * 12 de abril - '' James y el melocotón gigante'' de Henry Selick. * 21 de junio - El jorobado de Notre Dame de Gary Trousdale y Kirk Wise. * 28 de junio - '' El profesor chiflado'' de Tom Shadyac. * 4 de octubre - The Wonders de Tom Hanks. * 15 de noviembre - El paciente inglés de Anthony Minghella. * 12 de diciembre - ''Mars Attacks! de Tim Burton. * 28 de diciembre - Aventuras en Shanghai 4 * Misión: Imposible de Brian De Palma. * El amor perjudica seriamente la salud de Manuel Gómez Pereira. * Evita - Alan Parker Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Música *2Pac - "The Don Killuminati: The Seven Day Theory" *2Pac - All Eyez on Me *Alice in Chains - Unplugged *Anahí - Hoy es mañana *Backstreet Boys - "Backstreet Boys" *Barricada - Insolencia *Beck - Odelay *Benny - Om *Bethlehem Dictius Te Necare'' *Björk - Telegram *Bobby Pulido - Desvelado *Bobby Pulido - Enséñame *Bryan Adams - 18 Til I Die *Café Tacvba - Avalancha de éxitos *Chayanne - Volver a nacer *Emmanuel - Amor total *Enigma - Le Roi Est Mort, Vive Le Roi! *El Tri- Hoyos en la bolsa *Faithless - Reverence *Fey - Tierna la noche *Fito Páez - Euforia *Fountains of Wayne - Fountains of Wayne *Foxy Brown - Ill na na *George Michael - Older *Ghostface Killah - Ironman *Gillette - Shake your Money Maker *Héroes del Silencio - Parasiempre *Jamiroquai - Travelling without Moving *Jay-Z - Reasonable Doubt *Jeans - Jeans *Joaquín Sabina - Yo, mi, me, contigo *L'arc en Ciel- True *Laura Pausini - Las cosas que vives/Le cose che vivi *Lil' Kim - Hardcore *Los Del Río - '' La Macarena'' *Los Prisioneros - '' Ni por la razón... Ni por la fuerza'' *Los Tigres del Norte - 16 zarpazos *Los Tigres del Norte - Unidos para siempre *Los Chichos: Gitano *Los Tres - La Yein Fonda *Luis Miguel - Nada es igual *Madonna - B.S.O. Evita *Mägo de Oz - Jesús de Chamberí *Malón - Justicia o resistencia *Maná - Cuando los ángeles lloran *Manowar- Louder than Hell *Marilyn Manson - Antichrist Superstar *Mark Knopfler - Golden Heart *Metallica - Load *Miguel Bosé - Laberinto *Mœnia - Mœnia *Morbid Angel - Entangled in Chaos *Nacho Cano - El lado femenino *Nas - It was written *Nirvana - From the Muddy Banks of the Wishkah *Orquesta Salserín - Con mucho swing *Outkast - "ATLiens" *Paulina Rubio - Planeta Paulina *Placebo - Nancy Boy *Pearl Jam - No Code *Pet Shop Boys - Bilingual *Puffy AmiYumi - AmiYumi *Redman - "Muddy Waterz" *Ricardo Arjona - Si el norte fuera el sur *Rosana - Lunas rotas *Rosendo - Listos para la reconversión *Rush - Test for Echo *Sepultura - Roots *Shakira - Pies descalzos *Ska-P - El vals del obrero *Slayer - Undisputed Attitude *Soledad Pastorutti- Poncho al viento *Soundgarden - Down on the Upside *Soraya - De repente *Spice Girls - Spice *Sr. Chinarro - Compito *Steve Vai - Fire Garden *Sting - Mercury Falling *Sublime - Sublime *The Cranberries - To the Faithfull Departed *The Beatles - Anthology Vol. II *The Beatles - Anthology Vol. III *The Fugees - The Score *The Ramones - Adios Amigos *The Rasmus - Peep *The Red Hot Chili Peppers - One Hot Minute *Underworld - Second Toughest in the Infants *Vader - Future of the Past *Van Halen - Best of Van Halen Volumen I *Weezer - Pinkerton *X Japan - Dahlia Televisión Premios Nobel *Física - David M. Lee, Douglas D. Osheroff, Robert C. Richardson *Química - Robert Curl, Sir Harold Kroto, Richard Smalley *Medicina - Peter C Doherty, Rolf M Zinkernagel *Literatura - Wisława Szymborska *Paz - Carlos Felipe Ximenes Belo, José Ramos-Horta *Economía - James Mirrlees, William Vickrey Premios Príncipe de Asturias *Artes - Joaquín Rodrigo Vidre *Ciencias Sociales - John Elliott *Comunicación y Humanidades - Indro Montanelli y Julián Marías Aguilera *Concordia - Adolfo Suárez *Cooperación Internacional - Helmut Kohl *Deportes - Carl Lewis *Investigación Científica y Técnica - Valentín Fuster Carulla *Letras - Francisco Umbral Premio Cervantes * José García Nieto Enlaces externos * Categoría:Años 1990